Użytkownik:Karu/brudnopis 3
Hermiona Jane Weasley (z.d. Granger) urodzona 19 września 1979 jako jedyne dziecko Państwa Granger. Dziecko mugoli, czarownica, tym że jest czarownicą dowiedziała się na swoje jedenste urodziny i zaakceptowała propozycję przyjęcia do szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart. Do Hogwartu Hermiona zaczęła chodzić 1 września 1991 i została przydzielona do Gryffindoru. Pilna akademicka uczennica, Hermiona przyjaźni się z Harrym Potterem i Ronem Weasley'em, chociaż na początku ich stosunki nie były najlepsze. Hermiona traktuje lepiej skrzaty domowe od innych czarodziejów i założyła towarzystwo WESZ. W 1995 kierowała potężną Gwardią Dumbledore'a i uczestniczyła w bitwie w Departamencie Tajemnic w roku 1996 i w Bitwie na Wieży Astronomicznej oraz w Bitwie, która rozegrała się w Little Whinging w roku 1997. Hermiona pomogła Harry'emu w ratowaniu świata i zniszczeniu Horkruksów Lorda Voldemorta. Po drugiej wojnie osiągnęła lepsze warunki dla skrzatów domowych, przedtem bowiem podlegały one pod Departament Kontroli nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami. Wzięła ślub z Ronem z którym ma dwójkę dzieci: córkę Rose i syna Hugona She is implied to be relatively plain in her younger years, but becomes quite attractive in her late teens. She receives positive attention for her appearance from Ron Weasley and Viktor Krum at the wedding of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour, from Muggle men at Tottenham Court Road, and, disturbingly, from Fenrir Greyback. Opis Hermiony Hermiona ma brązowe oczy i burzę brązowych włosów. Jako dziecko miała duże przednie zęby, jednak Poppy Pomfrey metodami magicznymi naprawiła skutki wypadku spowodowanym użyciem zaklęcia Densaugeo. Hermiona nigdy nie przywiązywała zbyt dużej wagi do swojego wyglądu, ale zdarzył się wyjątek kiedy użyła bardzo dobrego szaponu do włosów na Bal Bożonarodzeniowy. Personality and Traits Hermione is noted for being extremely intelligent and hard-working, coming out on top in most of her classes and continuously helping Ron, Harry, and Neville Longbottom with their schoolwork. She was given a Time-Turner in her third year to facilitate her taking many more courses than most students. She was so adept at school work at that she often had time to do hobby work on the side, such as preparing a defence for Buckbeak to save him from execution, and creating S.P.E.W., an organization promoting the freedom of house-elves. Such acts demonstrate Hermione’s developing social conscience, tenacity, and compassion. Unlike most wizards who depend mostly on their magical ability, Hermione readily relies on logic, which carries her through nearly any challenge she encounters. She often acts as the voice of reason among her more impulsive friends, to varying levels of success, and is reluctant to break rules unless it is absolutely necessary. Hermione is not afraid to stand up to her friends when she thinks it is in their best interests or when she feels they are wrong; she risked angering Harry by getting his Firebolt confiscated because she feared it might be jinxed, and argued with both him and Ginny over his use of the Dark Sectumsempra spell. Because of her intelligence and her opinionated nature, Hermione has the reputation for being a bossy know-it-all. However, J.K. Rowling has noted that Hermione’s sometimes abrasive confidence masks her insecurities and great fear of failure, as personified by her Boggart. Hermione feels the need to prove herself, perhaps partly because of how many people in wizarding society look down on Muggle-borns. She does not let anyone bully her about this, however, and stands up to bigots like Draco Malfoy who taunt her with the derogatory epithet "Mudblood". Hermione demonstrates her bravery many times during her adventures with Harry and Ron, though she initially shows a tendency toward mild panic. She often gives advice to her friends, such as trying to make Harry understand Cho Chang’s behaviour on their date, and helping Ginny Weasley deal with her crush on Harry. Hermione also tends to be rather argumentative, a trait most evident in her interactions with Ron Weasley. Biography Education Hermione enjoyed her years as a pupil at Hogwarts, and took assignments, classes and school rules very seriously. Her favorite subject was Arithmancy. The only areas of study that gave her trouble were flying and Divination. Some students, such as Terry Boot, wondered why Hermione was sorted into Gryffindor house rather than Ravenclaw, given her keen mind. Hermione admits that the Sorting Hat did consider putting her in RavenclawHarry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, but she proved her rightful place in Gryffindor with her steadfast bravery and loyalty to Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts, and her friends. First Year Hermione was a few days away from turning twelve when she boarded the Hogwarts Express in 1991. She was the best in all her classes and was very eager to please the professors. Because of his eagerness and skill in class, she had difficulty making friends. She attached herself to Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, following them and trying her best to stop them from violating the rules. On one night she followed them as they were leaving Gryffindor Tower to duel Draco Malfoy. They were chased by Argus Filch into the third floor corridor -- forbidden to students -- where they came face-to-face with a three-headed dog. Later on, she argued that her spying was to their benefit when she she pointed out the dog had been standing on a trap door, which Harry and Ron hadn't noticed. On the benning at Hogwart Hermione hasn't any friends, what Ron remarked in chapter "Halloween". The friendship between the three was solidified when, on Halloween in 1991, the three were forced to confront a mountain troll. Unaware that a troll was on the loose in the school, Hermione had spent that day crying in the girls' bathroom after overhearing Ron making unkind comments about her. Harry and Ron came to her rescue. When Professors Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape and Quirinus Quirrell arrived at the scene, Hermione covered for Harry and Ron, claiming she was fighting the troll and the boys had merely come to help her escape. From that point on, the three students were friends. During the events surrounding the attempted theft of the Philosopher's Stone, it was Hermione who got herself and Harry through a challenge involving a Potion Riddle. Hermione used her logic to figure out the riddle and let Harry go forward without her, as there was only enough potion for one person. Later, at the Farewell Feast in the Great Hall, Hermione, Harry, Ron and Neville were all awarded extra House Points for bravery and heroism, which won Gryffindor the House Cup. Second Year It was during her second school year that Hermione first encountered the prejudice and hatred surrounding her blood purity, when Draco Malfoy called her a "filthy little Mudblood." Hermione had never heard the highly offensive term before, but others present did and lashed out at Draco. Ron even went at him with his wand, but it backfired, as his wand had been damaged. To help Hermione feel better about the incident, Hagrid urged her not to think about it, pointing out that she is a talented witch, regardless of what bigoted people say about her Muggle-born status. Hermione surprised Harry and Ron when she admitted she was smitten by Gilderoy Lockhart, who became that year's Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor. In fact, she goes as far as to doodle hearts on her D.A.D.A. assignments, despite the fact he is a self-obsessed fraud. Hermione began spending all her free time in the Hogwarts Library after vandalism on the corridor walls indicated the Chamber of Secrets was set to be re-opened. Hermione shocked everyone when she actually interrupted Professor Cuthbert Binns during a History of Magic lecture and asked him for information about it; this was the only known time when a student asked the boring professor a question and the class was interested in what he had to say. Hermione went even further by daring to check Moste Potente Potions out of the library using a note from Professor Lockhart, in the desire to research Polyjuice Potion. Hermione risked everything when she stole potion ingredients from Professor Snape's cupboards and began brewing the potion on the second floor girls' lavatory, where Moaning Myrtle haunts. .]] Unfortunately, Hermione was unable to join Harry and Ron in the ruse with Polyjuice Potion because the Extract of The-Transfigured-Being-To-Be she obtained from Millicent Bulstrode was actually cat hair. Hermione grew fur and a tail, and was in the Hospital Wing for weeks. Harry and Ron, however, were able to use the potion she brewed to transform into Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe, respectively. They entered the Slytherin Common Room, and through conversation with Draco Malfoy, realized that he was not the Heir of Slytherin and was not involved in the opening of the Chamber. Just when she had been cured, Hermione suffered another accident. She had rushed to the library to research Basilisks, for she reasoned that must be the beast attacking students. She warned the first person she saw, Penelope Clearwater, and advised her to look around corners with a mirror before going anywhere. It saved both their lives, because they were both petrified when they spotted the basilisk's eyes through their mirror. Though she was petrified for the rest of the school year, Hermione was still able to assist Harry and Ron, for she had torn out the page on basilisks and scribbled on it, pipes. It was through this note that Harry and Ron were able to successfully put an end to Lord Voldemort's plans to resurrect his body through his Horcrux, an old school diary. Hermione was later cured with Mandrake Restorative Draught. She was also disappointed to learn that, as a special treat for the school, Professor Dumbledore cancelled the students' end of year exams. All these events further prove Hermione Granger's bravery and unflagging commitment to Hogwarts. Third Year ]] In the beginning of the 1993 school year, Hermione met and adopted a part-Kneazle cat named Crookshanks from the Magical Menagerie. However, her new bond with her cat caused friction with Ron and his pet rat Scabbers, as Crookshanks was always trying to catch the rat. Also at the beginning of this school year, Hermione obtained a Time-Turner from Professor McGonagall so she could double up on classes, though this was kept secret. When Harry received a Firebolt for Christmas with no note, Hermione reported it to Professor McGonagall, thinking it was sent by Sirius Black, whom everyone believed to be a dangerous murderer. His broom was taken away to be inspected, which caused a rift between the two friends. There was further social strain for Hermione when Ron accused Crookshanks of eating Scabbers, who had gone missing. Hermione poured herself into defending Buckbeak, the hippogriff on trial for attacking Draco Malfoy during a Care of Magical Creatures class. She worked furiously to save Buckbeak, but ultimately failed, and she, Harry and Ron all witnessed what they thought was Buckbeak's execution. Before they returned to their dormitory, they were attacked by a black dog, which pulled Ron into a cavity beneath the Whomping Willow. Hermione and Harry hurried after them, only to find a tunnel that led to the Shrieking Shack where Sirius Black, whose Animagus form was the black dog, confronted them. They were joined by Professor Remus Lupin, who Hermione had realized was a werewolf but did not expose, presumably because she believed he was a good teacher and did not agree with the prejudice many hold against werewolves. It was revealed that Sirius had been framed for the betrayal of James and Lily Potter, and that the true traitor was Peter Pettigrew, who had hidden in his rat Animagus form as Scabbers. Chaos ensued, ending when Hermione fainted in the presence of a Dementor, come to recapture Sirius. She awoke in the Hospital Wing after being rescued by a mysterious, unseen person. After realizing that Sirius' soul was to be destroyed by the Dementor's Kiss, Hermione used her Time-Turner to return herself and Harry to a time earlier in the evening. She used this opportunity to rescue not only Sirius, but Buckbeak as well. As evidenced by her assertion that time-traveling is extremely treacherous, Hermione Granger took great personal risk to save Sirius Black and Buckbeak. Fourth Year Before her fourth year at Hogwarts, Hermione accompanied Harry, Ron and the other Weasleys to the Quidditch World Cup. After the game, the communal campsite was attacked by Death Eaters. The trio fled into the woods and witnessed the casting of Morsmordre. Once at Hogwarts, Hermione began a crusade for the liberation of house-elves by beginning The Society for the Promotion of Elvish Welfare. This did not earn her any popularity, as most believe that house-elves enjoy their work; indeed, even the house-elves did not like her campaigning. Hermione learned how to knit socks and hats for the house-elves, and hid them in Gryffindor Tower. The elves found this attempt at freeing them insulting, and they stopped cleaning the Tower at all. Dobby, already a free elf, was the only one who enjoyed the gifts, took everything Hermione had made, and cleaned the Tower by himself. After the events surrounding Harry Potter's name coming out of the Goblet of Fire, Hermione was the only student who believed Harry's innocence. Even Ron Weasley was suspicious that Harry had cheated in order to gain more glory, creating a rift between the two friends for some time. Hermione helped Harry for the Triwizard Tournament by teaching him useful spells, such as Stupefy, Impedimenta, and Accio. Hermione unknowingly attracted the interest of Durmstrang Triwizard Champion and Bulgaria International Seeker, Viktor Krum, for her intelligence, unconventional beauty, and the manner in which she declined to hound him for autographs, like other girls. Krum began following Hermione to the library and other places around Hogwarts, and even asked Harry if it was alright for him to pursue Hermione. Hermione accompanied Viktor Krum to the Yule Ball, much to the jealousy and fury of her fellow students. Hermione attended the Ball wearing robes of "floaty, periwinkle-blue material," and her hair in an "elegant knot at the back of her head." The attention to her appearance was unusual and she received positive remarks on it. Hermione commented she used Sleekeazy's Hair Potion, but that it was too much work to use it every day. Ron was overcome with jealousy of Krum, as he had wanted to attend the ball with Hermione but failed to ask her in time, and the two argued bitterly over it. 's kidnap victim during the Second Task.]] Hermione was chosen as a "kidnap victim" for Krum during the Tournament's Second Task, something that she subsequently endured teasing over. She was taken to the bottom of the Black Lake to await rescue from Krum, who donned a half-shark transfiguration. Krum managed to rescue her and carried her to the surface, where he revealed to her later that he "never felt this way about any other girl" and asked her to visit him in Bulgaria over the summer. Rita Skeeter, a journalist for the Daily Prophet and unregistered Animagus, was hiding in beetle form in Hermione's hair during this conversation. Skeeter later wrote a scathing article on the "the devious Miss Granger", claiming that she was toying with both Harry and Krum's affections. Hermione found this irritating and vowed to get revenge on Skeeter for all the horrible lies she wrote for the Prophet about herself, Harry, and Hagrid. On the ride home on the Hogwarts Express, Hermione happily revealed she uncovered Skeeter's status as an unregistered Animagus and trapped her in a jar. She kept Skeeter from writing libel for a year by threatening to expose her to the authorities. She single-handedly drove Skeeter into poverty, gaining revenge for the pain caused to Harry and her other friends. Fifth Year .]] Hermione Granger was made an underage member of the Order of the Phoenix in 1995. She did work for the Order first by helping exterminate the pests living at Number 12, Grimmauld Place. She continued her work for the Order, showing her worth as a true Gryffindor, by bolstering Harry Potter throughout his tribulations with High Inquisitor Dolores Umbridge. She pushed Harry to create Dumbledore's Army, or the ''D.A., after Harry was driven to frustrated hysterics over the useless lessons Umbridge was giving to her students. She also became one of the only people to call Voldemort by his name. It was Hermione's brilliant spell-work that ensured the security of the D.A.. She created coins enchanted with the Protean Charm, an advanced spell, as a method of communication, and cursed the club's attendance sheet to give any tattler a horrendous rash on the face, which would spell out "SNEAK" in painful boils. This is exactly what happened to Marietta Edgecombe later in the year. Hermione was not exposed at that time, but later she was brought to Umbridge's office by the Inquisitorial Squad. Harry had a vision of his godfather being tortured by Voldemort in the Department of Mysteries. Hermione worried that it was a trap, and convinced Harry to try to contact Sirius before doing anything rash. To that end, they snuck into Dolores Umbridge's office to use the Floo Network, but were caught. When Umbridge threatened to use the Cruciatus Curse on Harry during questioning, Hermione interceded, coming up with a lie about what she and her fellow D.A. members had been planning. She successfully lured Umbridge into the Forbidden Forest, where the toad-like villain was carried off by a herd of centaurs. Hermione and Harry then went back to the castle to find that Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna Lovegood had escaped from the Inquisitorial Squad. The six students flew on Thestrals to the Ministry of Magic to try to save Sirius. in the Department of Mysteries.]] That night, Hermione fought in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. She stunned Nott when he grabbed Harry, thus freeing him and causing Nott to be injured by the collapsing shelves of prophecies. She later stunned another Death Eater and silenced Antonin Dolohov before he could alert the other Death Eaters to the group's location. She was critically injured by the curse Dolohov subsequently struck her with, but made a full recovery. Hermione was challenged in other ways when she met Luna Lovegood, whose belief in many things without logical grounds baffled Hermione. However, the two became friends after accepting one another's differences. Sixth Year Hermione acheived high academic prestige when she obtained ten O.W.L.s, in Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy, History of Magic, Herbology, Astronomy, Potions, and Ancient Runes. She received 'Outstanding' marks on each of them, except Defence Against the Dark Arts, in which she received an 'Exceeds Expectations', which she dwells upon; Ron found it amusing that she actually seemed disappointed by this. Hermione and Ron's relationship suffered greatly in their sixth year. Ron became envious when both Hermione and Harry were invited to be members of the Slug Club, a group of students favoured by Potions professor Horace Slughorn, while he was ignored. He was mollified when Hermione asked if he wanted to attend Slughorn's Christmas party with her. The two seemed on their way to a romantic relationship. However, in an argument with his sister, Ron learned that Hermione had kissed Viktor Krum during their earlier romance and became very jealous, treating Hermione coldly. He became even angrier with her when she believed that Harry slipped Ron Felix Felicis to assist in his Quidditch-playing abilities, accusing her of having no faith in him. All of this culminated in Ron beginning a very public relationship with fellow Gryffindor student Lavender Brown. Hermione was so furious that she conjured a flock of canaries to attack Ron when she discovered this, and the two ceased being on speaking terms. Hermione fought back by attending the aforementioned Christmas part with Cormac McLaggen, an older Gryffindor that Ron despised. It backfired when Hermione found McLaggen extremely irritating and not at all a gentleman. The two reconciled after Ron was hospitalized due to consuming poisonous mead, an event that left Hermione shaken. Ron was visibily disillusioned with his relationship with Lavender, who had become possessive of him and called him by the annoying nickname "Won-Won". He also muttered Hermione's name in his sleep while in the infirmary. He began avoiding Lavender, who soon became suspicious of his relationship with Hermione, ultimately leading to an argument and her breaking up with him. Afterwards, Hermione and Ron were more comfortable together, and their relationship improved considerably. Hermione also fought in the First Battle of Hogwarts near the end of that school year. She remained unscathed thanks to some Felix Felicis, which Harry forced her, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna to drink beforehand. Following the funeral of Albus Dumbledore, Hermione and Ron promised Harry that they would assist him in his hunt for the Horcruxes, the key to defeating Lord Voldemort. Searching for Horcruxes Hermione, along with Harry and Ron, planned to forgo her seventh year at Hogwarts in order to search for the Horcruxes. Concerned for the safety of her family, she altered her parents' memories, sending them to hide in Australia no longer aware of their original identity or the existence of their daughter. Battle over Little Whinging Hermione then joined with the Order of the Phoenix in the operation to remove Harry from Number 4, Privet Drive before his seventeenth birthday, taking Polyjuice Potion to become one of the "seven Potters". Hermione flew on a Thestral with Kingsley Shacklebolt. The two fought off at least three Death Eaters and were pursued by Voldemort himself at one point. In time, they arrived safely at the Burrow, where Hermione was immensely relieved to see Ron and Harry safe, and saddened by the news of Alastor Moody's murder. Later on, Minister for Magic Rufus Scrimgeour arrived to give certain personal items of Albus Dumbledore to the three friends. Hermione received The Tales of Beedle the Bard, a book of children's stories written in runes. Even before Hermione understood the priceless quality of the gift, she was moved to tears by Dumbledore's great act of friendship. During the reading of Dumbledore's will, she also displayed her incredible store of general knowledge when she mentioned that "Snitches have flesh memories", to the bewilderment of Ron and Harry, who had both believed her knowledge of Quidditch to be negligible. At Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour's wedding on August 1, 1997, Hermione shared a friendly exchange with Viktor Krum, to the frustration of Ron, who quickly asked her to dance. When Krum asked a disguised Harry whether the two were together, Harry replied 'Er...sort of'. Escape from the Burrow The wedding was interrupted by a warning from Kingsley Shacklebolt of the fall of the Ministry of Magic to the Death Eaters. Hermione was prepared to make a quick escape, immediately Disapparting herself, Harry and Ron away from the danger. Hermione also showed great foresight and magical talent when she revealed a small beaded purse on which she had placed an Undetectable Extension Charm. Within it she had packed, amongst other things, clothing, a tent, Harry's Invisibility Cloak, and several useful books. However, the trio unknowingly triggered the Taboo curse that was placed on Voldemort's name and were thus tracked down by Antonin Dolohov and Thorfinn Rowle to Tottenham Court Road. After a brief but violent skirmish, the Death Eaters were subdued and Hermione modified their memories to throw them off the scent and to maintain Ron's cover story: that he was sick with spattergroit and bedridden. The three made their way safely to Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Infiltration of the Ministry of Magic After learning from Mundungus Fletcher that Dolores Umbridge had Salazar Slytherin's locket, one of the seven Horcruxes, in her possession, the trio formed a plan to infiltrate the Ministry of Magic and reclaim the locket. Hermione imbibed Polyjuice Potion and transformed to look like Mafalda Hopkirk, a prominent Ministry official. She was forced to sit through the trials of Alderton and Mary Cattermole, innocent Muggle-borns, right alongside Umbridge and Death Eater Yaxley. Hermione tricked Umbridge into telling her about the locket, which she claimed was a Selwyn family heirloom. When Harry attacked Umbridge in a rage, their cover was blown, but she and Harry managed to free the Muggle-born prisoners and encouraged them to flee the country while Voldemort was in power and persecuting Muggle-borns. Hermione took the locket from Umbridge, replacing it with a copy. They met up with Ron again and fled the Ministry, though Yaxley grabbed onto Hermione's arm while they were Disapparting. This forced Hermione to use a Revulsion Jinx on him and take the trio away from Grimmauld Place. Godric's Hollow The locket caused great pain among the three friends, and due to the negative energy with in it, Ron Weasley temporarily abandoned them. Hermione cried for more than a week after Ron's departure, although she tried to hide it from Harry. The pair decided to go to Godric's Hollow to see the graves of Harry's parents and to speak to historian Bathilda Bagshot. There, they were attacked by Nagini, who had been waiting for them in the guise of the old woman, whose body had been animated like an Inferius by Voldemort. Hermione rushed to Harry's aid, and the two of them barely escaped before Voldemort himself arrived. In the foray, Hermione cast a Blasting Curse which damaged Harry's wand beyond repair. He was heartbroken. Ron's Return and the Lovegood House Harry and Hermione were reunited with Ron in the Forest of Dean, after Ron heard them talking through the Deluminator Dumbledore had left to him. Ron destroyed the locket Horcrux with Godric Gryffindor's Sword, saving Harry's life and thus receiving forgiveness for leaving. Before he destroyed it, however, the locket revealed some of Ron's deepest fears, including that Hermione preferred Harry to him. Hermione, however, was unaware of this, as she had been in the tent while this occurred. Upon seeing Ron returned, she screamed at and punched Ron until Harry cast a Shield Charm between them with Hermione's wand. She was furious with him for days for abandoning them. The trio then traveled together to Xenophilius Lovegood's home to ask him about the strange symbol in The Tales of Beedle the Bard. They had thought it to be the sign of the Dark Wizard Gellert Grindelwald, but Xenophilius informed them it was the symbol of the Deathly Hallows. Shortly after making this discovery, the three friends realized that Luna Lovegood wasn't at home, and had been away for a long time. Xenophilius revealed to them that Luna had been taken prisoner by Death Eaters and he had planned to betray them in order to get her back. However, in attempting to capture them, Xenophilius made the Erumpent horn in his living room (which he had insisted was a Snorknack horn, much to Hermione's annoyance) explode, giving the trio the chance to hide just as Death Eaters Selwyn and Travers arrived. They threatened to kill Luna if they found that Xenophilius had lied about Harry Potter's presence in his home. In a remarkable show of mental and magical dexterity, Hermione concocted the trio's escape while safe-guarding Ron's feigned illness and allowing the Death Eaters to see Harry, so that they would not carry about their threat to kill Luna. Malfoy Manor Hermione, Harry, and Ron were eventually tracked down and captured by a group of Snatchers, which included the werewolf Fenrir Greyback, who was eager to bite Hermione. They were brought to Malfoy Manor and turned over to Bellatrix Lestrange, who panicked at the sight of Godric Gryffindor's sword. She gave away that the sword and another Horcrux were hidden in her Gringotts vault in her panic, and proceeded to isolate Hermione and torture her with the Cruciatus Curse as an interrogation method. Hermione would not be crushed, and came up with a story that the sword was merely a copy of the real thing, a lie Harry persuaded the imprisoned goblin Griphook to go along with. Hermione and the other prisoners were rescued by Dobby the house-elf, who brought them to Shell Cottage, where Bill and Fleur took up residence after their marriage. Unfortunately, Dobby was killed during this escape. Gringotts Break-In Hermione, Harry, Ron stayed at Shell Cottage for some time, where Fleur helped Hermione recover from her trauma. They formed a plan to break into the Lestrange vault at Gringotts to retreive the Horcrux, Helga Hufflepuff's Cup, with the reluctant assistance of Griphook. Once more, Hermione used Polyjuice Potion, combined with Bellatrix's hair. It was determined that Hermione was "too polite" to really impersonate Bellatrix, but they managed to get into the vault. After many harrowing challenges, Hermione, Ron and Harry escaped on the back of the dragon that was guarding the vault, with another Horcrux in their possession. Battle of Hogwarts The trio finally returned to Hogwarts in the spring of 1998, with the assistance of Aberforth Dumbledore. They were reunited with their friends in the re-formed Dumbledore's Army, who declared their wish to fight the encroaching Death Eater army. Ron's concern for the house-elves in the Hogwarts kitchens caused Hermione to abandon all pretext of indifference and kiss him. Together, she and Ron retrieved Basilisk fangs from the Chamber of Secrets in order to use them to destroy Horcruxes, and Hermione destroyed Hufflepuff's Cup. Hermione and Ron then reunited with Harry and entered the Room of Requirement in search for Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem. They were ambushed by Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle, and Vincent Crabbe. Hermione managed to stun Goyle, and then she and Ron dragged him out of the room on broomstick as it went up in flames due to Crabbe's cursed fire, which also destroyed the Horcrux. Harry, Hermione and Ron then witnessed the death of Fred Weasley, which devastated them all. Despite their grief, the trio continued with the effort to track down Nagini, another Horcrux. On their way, Hermione incapacitated two Death Eaters who were pursuing her, Harry and Ron, and blasted Fenrir Greyback away from an injured Lavender Brown, likely saving the other girl's life. They were swarmed by Dementors and all had difficulty summoning their Patronuses, but Luna Lovegood, Ernie Macmillan and Seamus Finnigan came to their assistance. Under Harry's Invisibility Cloak, the three made their way to the Shrieking Shack, where they witnessed Voldemort have Nagini kill Severus Snape. When the Battle of Hogwarts resumed after Harry's supposed death, Hermione battled Bellatrix Lestrange alongside Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood, despite being hindered by using Bellatrix's own wand against her. When Bellatrix nearly killed Ginny, Molly Weasley took over the fight and killed Bellatrix. Hermione witnessed the final defeat of Lord Voldemort and survived the battle relatively unscathed. Legacy In 1998, Hermione went back to Hogwarts, to attain her N.E.W.Ts.PotterCast 130 She was the only one of the trio to do this. By 2017, Hermione and Ron were married with two children, Rose and Hugo. She is also the godmother of Harry and Ginny's son, James.[http://www.mugglenet.com/app/news/full_story/1414 Video clip of J.K. Rowling from her new documentary: J.K. Rowling: A Year in the Life] Hermione had attained a high position in the Ministry of Magic through the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, where she continued her work with S.P.E.W. She then went on to attain a high position in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, eradicating the old laws biased in favour of pure-bloods. Abilities and Powers Hermione proved to be a witch of exceptional skill and talent. Even prior to beginning her education at Hogwarts, she practiced some simple spells, which all worked.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone Professor Remus Lupin, who taught Defence Against the Dark Arts in her third year at Hogwarts, claimed that Hermione was the cleverest witch of her age he had ever met; a notable remark, considering that Remus once shared classes with the outstandingly talented Lily Evans and Bellatrix Lestrange during his days as a Hogwarts student. At Hogwarts, Hermione was usually the first to master any spell, and was capable of using spells beyond her educational level. She earned ten O.W.L.S: nine "O"s, and one "E", in Defence Against the Dark Arts. Harry Potter was the strongest student in that subject. But even Harry acknowledged that Hermione was "the best in our year", and repeatedly admires her spellwork.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Although she is reluctant to engage in risky actions and is initially prone to panic, Hermione demonstrated her fighting ability on numerous occasions. Although she was incapacitated relatively early in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, Hermione removed two Death Eaters from the fight in that short time, and fully recovered from a potentially fatal curse. By the time she accompanied Ron and Harry on the search for the Horcruxes, her spell-work was swifter than opponents like Mundungus Fletcher and at least two Death Eaters. She defeated Antonin Dolohov and Gregory Goyle, defended Harry from Nagini, repelled Yaxley when he forcibly Disapparated with her, and forced Fenrir Greyback away from an injured Lavender Brown. She also held her own against Bellatrix Lestrange, despite being handicapped by using Bellatrix's own wand against her. Her dueling style is creative and unpredictable, mixing non-combat spells along with more conventional combative spells to overcome her opponents. Hermione's array of protective charms defended her, Harry, and Ron for almost a year while they were searching for Voldemort's Horcruxes. This is impressive, considering that far more experienced wizards were captured within months. She also enchanted a small beaded bag with an Undetectable Extension Charm to allow her to carry more items in the bag than physically allowed, which allowed her, Harry and Ron to survive the months spent out in the open. Relationships Harry Potter .]] Hermione became friends with Harry Potter after he and Ron Weasley saved her from a Mountain Troll in their first year. They tended to get along well, though Harry occasionally became irritated with Hermione’s nagging and she sometimes felt he took Ron’s side when she was fighting with their other best friend. However, their only notable row was over Hermione getting Harry’s Firebolt confiscated in their third year, because she felt it might be a trap.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Hermione was very loyal to Harry, helping him with everything from fighting Death Eaters to school work, and was very protective of him; for example, she snapped at Lavender Brown for doubting Harry's contention that Voldemort had returned and interceded when Dolores Umbridge threatened to use the Cruciatus Curse on Harry, coming up with a lie that eventually freed them from Umbridge and the Inquisitorial Squad. Others, including Cho Chang and Viktor Krum, have occasionally mistaken Harry and Hermione's relationship for a romantic one, but by Harry's description, they love each other like siblings. Harry asked Hermione to be godmother to his oldest child. Ron Weasley Although their relationship would have many ups and downs, Ron and Hermione were good friends for most of their years at Hogwarts and eventually married. Their first major falling-out was in their third year, when Ron accused Hermione’s pet cat Crookshanks of eating his pet rat Scabbers. Their relationship again suffered when Ron began dating Lavender Brown in 1996, a fight only resolved after Ron was poisoned. His relationship with Lavender ended soon after, and both he and Hermione seemed for content for it. Hints of romantic feelings between the two could be seen as early as their second year, as Ron is shown to be particularly protective of Hermione and disgusted by her crush on Gilderoy Lockhart.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets During the Yule Ball in 1994, Hermione is affronted by Ron’s clumsy attempt to ask her to go with him, and Ron is jealous of her attendance with Viktor Krum. During the hunt for the horcruxes, Hermione is extremely upset when Ron temporarily leaves her and Harry, crying often and furious with him when he returns. They eventually make up, and Hermione initiates a kiss before the Battle of Hogwarts. The pair eventually marries and has two children.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Neville Longbottom Hermione was good friends with Neville Longbottom, though not to the same extent as with Harry and Ron. They meet on the train to Hogwarts during their first year and she helps him search for his toad Trevor. Hermione helped Neville many times with their schoolwork, notably with Potions, as Professor Snape noted that she was often "hissing instructions in his ear." Neville asked Hermione to attend the Yule Ball with him in 1994, though she had already agreed to accompany Viktor Krum. Hermione often fiercely defended Neville when others insulted him. Ginny Weasley Ginny Weasley was probably Hermione's closest female friend. The two grew close when Hermione stayed in Ginny's room at the Burrow during her many summertime visits.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Ginny was the only one Hermione told about being asked to the Yule Ball by Viktor Krum and about having kissed him at least once, while Hermione was the only one who knew that Ginny had been learning to fly in secret for years. She also gave Ginny advice about dealing with her feelings for Harry, advice that eventually led to the two dating. Hermione comforted Ginny after the encounter with Dementors in 1993 and after the death of her brother Fred in 1998. The two eventually became sisters-in-law, and Hermione would be godmother to Ginny's oldest child, James. Luna Lovegood Although Hermione rarely saw eye-to-eye with Luna Lovegood due to their very different worldviews and beliefs, the two became friends through Dumbledore's Army. Hermione was one of the five portraits Luna painted – along with Harry, Ron, Ginny and Neville – and hung from her bedroom ceiling, the word “friends” linking them in gold writing. When Xenophilius Lovegood attempts to turn Harry, Ron and Hermione over to Death Eaters in exchange for his daughter’s safety, Hermione engineers their escape so that the Death Eaters see Harry briefly, thus ensuring that both Luna and her father are not harmed. Despite disagreeing with Luna on many things herself, Hermione defended Luna when others insulted her; for example, she tried to kick Ron for teasing Luna about Gurdyroots and snapped at the portrait of Phineas Nigellus for calling Luna an oddity. Viktor Krum, a professional Quidditch player and student of Durmstrang, came to in 1994 for the Triwizard Tournament, in which he was a Champion. He took to following Hermione into the library, watching her and trying to "pluck up the courage" to speak to her. Eventually, he asked her to be his date to the. Their arrival together caused something of a stir, given Viktor's fame and Hermione's exceptional beauty. Hermione acted as Viktor's "hostage" during the Second Task of the Tournament. After he pulled her from the lake, Viktor told Hermione that he had never felt about someone the way he felt about her, and invited her to visit him in Bulgaria over the summer. At some point, he and Hermione shared a kiss, but she never visited him in Bulgaria. The two kept in contact through letters over the years. They met again at the wedding of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour in 1997, where Viktor was disappointed to learn that Hermione was "sort of" with Ron Weasley. Parents Hermione’s parents are both Muggle dentists and, according to J.K. Rowling, are “a bit bemused by their odd daughter but quite proud of her all the same”. They seem to be accepting of the wizarding world, shopping with Hermione in Diagon Alley and speaking to the Weasley family, but do not approve of their daughter using magic as a quick-fix, as indicated by their not allowing Hermione to magically fix her teeth. They are seen to correspond by owl post with their daughter, but other than one holiday in France, Hermione spends many of her holidays in the wizarding world. They are not very developed by Rowling, and to date, there is not even a mention of their names. Etymology Hermione was a character from A Winter's Tale by William Shakespeare. Shakespeare's Hermione was the wife of Leontes, king of Sicilia (Sicily), who was a friend of Polixines, the king of Bohemia. At the beginning of the play, Polixines has been visiting Leontes and Hermione for nine months, and Hermione's pregnancy is showing. Because of this and because of the attention paid to her by Polixines, Leontes concludes that his wife has been unfaithful to him (mirroring Ron's suspicions against Harry and Hermione in Deathly Hallows). Eventually, however, he realizes otherwise, and in the end he, Hermione and their daughter are happily reunited. For all that, however, the name was chosen because Rowling thought it unusual enough that the few people who shared the name would endure teasing over it. In order to ensure correct pronounciation among fans, a scene was created between Hermione and Viktor Krum in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire in which they discuss the correct pronounciation; the closest Krum got was "Herm-own-ninny." In the will of Albus Dumbledore, Hermione's middle name was listed as Jean, however, in previous interviews, Rowling had stated that her middle name was Jane. Rowling cleared this up in a later interview stating that she had decided that she did not want Hermione to share a middle name with Professor Umbridge, and changed it to Jean. Granger is another word for farmer. It recalls Hermione's Muggle roots. Hermione's original last name was "Puckle", but Rowling later decided this didn't suit her character. Behind The scenes *J.K. Rowling based Hermione on herself as a child, though exaggerated. Additionally, Hermione's Patronus, an otter, is Rowling's favorite animal. * In Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, she tells Rufus Scrimgeour that she is not planning to embark on a career in Magical Law Enforcement. Ironically, that's where she ends up after leaving Hogwarts. * In early drafts, Hermione was supposed to have a sister (it is unknown if she would have been a Muggle or a Witch). * In August of 1997, Hermione was forced to separate from her cat, Crookshanks, during the Death Eaters' attack on The Burrow. It is never mentioned if they ever reunited after the Second War ended. * In Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Harry mentions that the only spell Hermione ever had trouble with was the Patronus charm. * Hermione shares a last name with potioneer Hector Dagworth-Granger, though she does not think they are related. * In Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film), Mr. Weasley is seen talking to Hermione's parents. While the line is quite soft, Mr. Weasley comments "I understand other Muggles are quite afraid of you." Since Hermione's parents are both dentists, this comment refers to that common Muggle phobia.